<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeycomb by Airplanes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628136">Honeycomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplanes/pseuds/Airplanes'>Airplanes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blue Balls, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Smut, and so, wholesome filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplanes/pseuds/Airplanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, he did not have a crush on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader, Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honeycomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi thought himself a simple man who liked simple things.</p><p>He liked a clean workspace, one free of distracting debris and clutter, as well as dust (he had allergies) and dander from (unwanted) visitors. It made it easier to get his work done. He liked the spring, and the harvests that came with it – usually better tasting tea and honey, and fresh fruits that he missed during the winter months, like kiwis and apricots and oranges and strawberries. He really liked strawberries. They were a rare treat, like tea, and he looked forward to them whenever he got the chance to have them. Levi liked sweets in general, really: chocolate, honey, fruits, sweet breads, cakes and everything in between.</p><p>He liked his personal space. People were usually a chore, and he was antisocial – so he thoroughly enjoyed the moments he spent in peaceful, quiet solitude, his only company being himself. This was a rarity that he wished he knew how to make a reality more often, but due to… circumstances outside of his control, he couldn’t see it happening any time soon. This fact left him in a sourer mood than usual.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about this, Captain.” The voice came from across the room, nearly drowned out by the ear-aching sound of a heavy desk dragging across the floor. His eye twitched as his concentration broke, but he didn’t look up from his paper. “I’ll try not to be too much of a bother. I’m usually fairly quiet.” Those words were accompanied by a heavy sigh, and the dragging noise stopped. Levi scoffed aloud.</p><p>“Is today unusual, then?” He signed off the paper and set it in a stack of other papers to be sent to Erwin. He reached for the next, and, when he didn’t soon hear a reply, felt some semblance of relief. Good. She could take hints.</p><p>“Well, I suppose so.” Her voice made him clench his jaw, but he simply sat the newest paper down in front of him and began reading. “It’s not everyday that you’re kicked out of your office to make way for new recruits – especially in the Survey Corps.” She laughed, an airy, light sound that irritated him like an itch too far in his ear to reach. “That’s… exciting, though, right? I mean, we usually never get so many-”</p><p>“Shut the fu-“ He caught himself, mid curse, and corrected, “I’m trying to concentrate. Do you mind?” He breathed deeply through his nose, and, without waiting for an answer, looked back down at his desk. Reading took him a touch more effort than it did other people, he didn’t exactly learn how to do it until he was nearly 15. Still, he was proficient enough at it that with enough-</p><p>“Oh, yeah, yeah - No problem, Captain!” Her overly cheery voice cut into his concentration again, but he took another deep breath, and continued without responding. Hopefully, she would be quiet now – she wasn’t exactly known for her tendency to be silent. “Are you usually quiet while you work, or…?”</p><p>His eyes snapped up to hers. For a moment, he forgot he was angry – seeing her usually did that to him – but he attributed the heat creeping up his neck to rage, and the strange feeling in his stomach to constipation, and quickly returned his eyes to his paper. If he didn’t look at her, he could accept that she was annoying because she was annoying, not because he wanted her to be flawed. “Yes.” His voice was much softer than he wanted it to be.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” She said. He heard her round her desk and take a seat, the sound of the chair scraping the floor making his already clenched jaw tick. Then, she was finally, blissfully quiet.</p><p>He managed to get through half of his assignments that day, before the sun set and he got ready to head down to the mess hall for something to eat. When she saw he wasn’t working anymore, he supposed that she thought it was okay to speak to him.</p><p>“Are you done for the day, then?” She asked. He pointedly ignored her, rounding his desk while pulling on his jacket, and heading towards the door. She stood too, and made a sort of squeal that irked him to his core as she said, “I’m coming, too!”</p><p>His expression soured even more, and he gave her a withering look. It didn’t last long, when he saw the hopeful, almost shy gleam in her eyes. He softened, albeit marginally – “If you must.” He didn’t pause in his stride to wait for her, however, and pushed open the door before she even had a chance to near him. Her footsteps followed behind him eagerly, catching up until she shouldered him playfully. Levi grimaced at the incessant fluttering of his stomach. Maybe he really <em>did</em> have to shit.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me come with you!” She began, “I know you like your personal space and all – Hanji told me before she put me in your office – but I do hope we can become friends. Or, at least be friendly. So I was thinking that we should do a little activity to let us get to know each other more!” Levi scowled at that news. Hanji had chosen <em>her</em>, of <em>all</em> people, to move into his office? It had to have been on purpose. He could see her now, in his mind’s eye, cooking up some <em>weird</em> scheme… “I’m hosting a little get-together with all the other officers tonight – Hanji is bringing the drinks, I baked some mini strawberry shortcakes… I’m hoping you’ll be there?” He made the mistake of looking at her then. She had her brows drawn together hopefully, big eyes wide and hopeful, with a little smile on her lips. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and he swallowed harshly. Fuck, she was so…</p><p>Before he could even think, he replied, “Yes,” And then he looked away, cursing himself for being weak. At the very least, Hanji would be there so he could kill her.</p><p>When they reached the mess hall, she insisted on sitting next to him to eat. They were both fairly late to the meal, so there were plenty of other seats open around them, and Levi didn’t even usually sit at the other officers’ table, so he was quite miffed about her presence. Usually, he avoided her like she had the plague – but now, thanks to Hanji, he would be surrounded by her constantly. Maybe eventually he’d be used to her, and the redness on his ears and cheeks and the near-imperceptible tremor in his hands would go away.</p><p>“So, why do you always show up to dinner so late?” She bit into her bread and fixed him with a doe-eyed stare. Levi grimaced and looked down at his plate.</p><p>“I usually try to avoid being around too many of you people at once.” He answered honestly, hoping she’d get the hint, but not exactly holding his breath. She didn’t seem to be the best at picking up on subtlety – something he couldn’t exactly blame her for, since he wasn’t the best at being subtle.</p><p>“Really? Like the cadets or…?” She pressed on.</p><p>“Everyone.” He said that with some finality, and she decided to be quiet after that.</p><p>They finished their food in peaceful silence and returned to his – their – new office. Levi immediately got to work on some additional reports and formation outlines. Usually, by this time, he’d go down to the courtyard and watch some of the newer recruits in training, but today… for some reason unbeknownst to him, he didn’t want to leave the room. And so, until the sun set, he peered at the papers in front of him until his eyes crossed.</p><p>Of course, when night came, he had no choice but to go with her – she was there, waiting for him. They walked, side-by-side, in one-sided silence until they arrived at a room that would usually be a designated bedroom – but as it stood, was Hanji’s old office. She was in the process of moving, he knew, which is why it hardly surprised him that the room was mostly bare, the only remnants being a desk shoved into the corner with a spread of baked goods, and a few bottles of alcohol. He saw a teapot as well, which was a pleasant surprise to him.</p><p>The Survey Corps. was unfortunate in that it had under a dozen squad leaders; in fact, it only had four: Levi, Hanji, Gregor, and Kaiden. Unfortunately, with the impeding murder of Hanji, there would only be three. [First] was just a team leader, but her popularity, Levi supposed, led to her organizing and being a part of this little event. Clearly, they were late, because the others’ cheeks were already reddened, and they were entirely too joyous for Levi’s liking. Irritation swept over him.</p><p>“Hanji! Good to see you!” Next to him, her voice caught his attention. She bound across the room, into Hanji’s arms for a warm, long hug. Something about it made him even more eager to hit the scientist in the face, but instead, he walked to the lone desk and poured himself a cup of tea. It was warm. He sipped it and breathed a small sigh, at least somewhat calmed for the time being.</p><p>He was brought out of his small peace by a gentle hand on his shoulder. [First] smiled brightly at him and said, “I asked them to get tea just for you! I know you like sweets as well – so I baked them all early this morning, before I moved in. I hope you like them!”</p><p>Levi was at a loss for words. He looked back down at the table, at the strawberry cakes and chocolates and fruits, and them back up at her. An unfamiliar, unsettlingly warm feeling settled in his chest, and he wanted to leave. She removed her hand from his shoulder and poured herself a drink. When he glimpsed the bottle, he saw it was whiskey. “…Thanks.” He managed, when he found his voice again.</p><p>“No problem!” She giggled, “Hanji told me it was the only way to get you to come.” She knocked her drink back with little hesitation “Now, let’s get started! Come!” She snagged the bottle and brought it back with her, expecting him to follow. He took another sip of his tea and picked up a little cake, biting into it hesitantly.</p><p>A deep, full-face frown settled over his features. It was good, no doubt. And the thought that she’d made it just for him made it even better. And he was going to be in trouble if she stayed around him any longer.</p><p>When he got the will to walk to where everyone else sat cross-legged on the floor, laughing and joking amongst each other, he thought back to when this all started. It was about seven months ago, now. She had just become a team leader, and he had laid eyes on her for the first time, after hearing people talk about her for months. Everyone had always said she was <em>gorgeous</em> – they likened her to a goddess all the time – but that was the usual when it came to new, pretty girls in the military. He’d brushed it off as all talk, but then…</p><p>When he first saw her, time seemed to stop. She came into his office to drop something off, some menial reports or something, and he’d never been so flustered in his life. It was <em>humiliating</em>. She stood there, fist over her heart for – shit, it must’ve been four full fucking minutes where he just stared at her, red-faced, slack jawed like an idiot until he got it in him to say that she could go. After that, he saw her everywhere – in Erwin’s office, in the mess, in meetings – and without fail, each time he looked at her face, he felt himself going stupid. Of course, Hanji noticed, and it wasn’t long before Erwin did, too, before he died. It was madness – she was a full decade younger than him, but had been a part of the Corps for six full years. He admired her.</p><p>He’d avoided her the best he could. He had no desire to make a fool of himself, and no desire to act on his… well…</p><p>“Levi!” He snapped out of his thoughts. “You actually came! I’m… well, no, I’m not all that surprised.” Hanji gave him a sly grin. Levi just grunted and looked away, sipping his tea. He wondered if he should drink, to make an excuse for any redness in his cheeks, until he decided that it likely wouldn’t be worth it. “[First], you must’ve been convincing!”</p><p>“No, no,” She waved her hand from next to him, “I doubt he would’ve come if I hadn’t mentioned you, Hanji.”  She smiled sweetly at Hanji and another weird pang of anger filled him. He finished off his tea quickly and stood for a refill.</p><p>“Oh, yeah – you like the tea, Levi?” Hanji piped up. He looked back at her, pouring himself another cup. “I made it, specially for you. Drink up.” Something about the look in her face was devious. Her smile skeeved him out usually, but even so… He ignored her, drinking more. It was delicious, with a citrus undertone.</p><p>Some time passed, enough that [First]’s cheeks had reddened plenty, and the previously near-full bottle of whiskey she nursed was now closer to empty. He wondered if he should cut her off, since she seemed to be a lightweight, but then she piped up from next to him, “The activity!” almost as though she’d forgotten.</p><p>“Do we need it?” Kaiden, a war-weary older man piped up, “I’m happy with my alcohol and good company. No?” He turned to Gregor, who shrugged.</p><p>“I think we’ll get along fine. Battle bonds you faster than any game can.” He slapped Kaiden on the shoulder and the two clinked their cups together, drinking, “That, and Bourbon!” Then they laughed. Levi scowled, increasingly drained by this social experience. He wanted to go back to his office and at least set up for the next day.</p><p>When he expressed as much to [First] – for some reason unbeknownst to him – she protested, “Wait, Captain – it’s only been half an hour. Just a little longer?” There was a pout on her lips, hands clasped over his shoulder as she leaned into his arm, face disarmingly close to his. He froze, eyes raking over her face and settling on her lips, just a few short inches from his own. Fuck. “I know you probably don’t want to hang around me, but I…” Her expression took on a bit of a sad note, “I don’t know what I did to make you dislike me, but I’m really trying.” She said sadly.</p><p>He was very quickly a mix of sad and sorry. “I don’t dislike you.” He said. Then he tore his eyes from hers before he did something he’d regret. “I’ll stay a while longer if you get that dumbass look off your face.”</p><p>“Really?” She sounded so genuinely happy that he felt his face and neck heat up rapidly. When he looked up, she was on her knees directly in front of him, and then her arms were around him before he could react. “Thank you!” She pressed herself against him, face in his neck, and from over her shoulder he could see the others in the room all looking at them in surprise. Hanji had a gleam in her eye as she looked down at her watch.</p><p>Awkwardly, Levi patted her on the back, not wanting to be inappropriate. She pulled away suddenly and smiled a big, happy grin at him, and then settled back down on the ground next to him. He cleared his throat, pointedly looking down at his cup of tea – the fourth one that night. No one else was drinking it, and he didn’t want it to go to waste, so…</p><p>“Lucky son of a bitch.” He heard someone – probably Kaiden – mutter under their breath. His eye twitched. After a bit of time had passed, though, he realized that he felt… odd.</p><p>He couldn’t tell if it was because of the contact or the proximity or what, but he was suddenly <em>very</em> aware of his cock. He wasn’t exactly hard, but he wasn’t totally soft either. His fingers and toes were tingling, and he felt himself breaking out in a slight sweat. He must’ve worn his discomfort on his face, because Hanji asked, “Oi, Levi. You alright there?”</p><p>His eyes snapped up to hers and he nodded curtly. For some reason, his breathing was more labored than usual. A hand found its way on his forehead, cool against his skin. Of course, it was hers.</p><p>“Oh, you’re burning up!” [First] held an expression of genuine concern on her face. “Are you okay?” When he looked her in the eyes again, he had such a strong urge to pull her to him that his hands began to shake. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn’t. “Levi?” That sent a bolt of something straight through him, right to his cock. That was the first time she’d ever addressed him by name, and not as ‘Captain’.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna head back now.” He forced his eyes away from hers with a bit more effort than usual, and her hand fell from his forehead. He stood, and to his chagrin she stood with him. “<em>What</em> are you doing?” He asked, at his wit’s end.</p><p>“Walking you back.” She said, like it should’ve been obvious. “You’re not feeling well, so I want to make sure you get where you’re going okay.” There was an innocence in her voice that had him balling his fists to keep from touching her. This was concerning for him. He couldn’t imagine having to tolerate her presence for the long walk across the base, back to his office.</p><p>“That’s not necessary-“</p><p>“I think that’s a good idea.” Hanji interjected. She stood as well, and walked over to the two of them, “You look pale. How much have you had to drink?”</p><p>“Nothing.” [First] answered for him, “He’s only been drinking that tea all night.” She pouted some more when he frowned deeply.</p><p>“Just the one cup?” Hanji asked. As she stood, she swayed. How drunk was she?</p><p>“No, he’s had like, the whole pot.” She giggled. Hanji’s eyes widened a bit at the revelation. She looked concerned. Levi felt his irritation mounting with each second, spurred on by his pressing problem. His pants were getting tighter by the minute.</p><p>“I’m leaving.” He announced, heading for the door.</p><p>“Maybe you should let him go-“ Hanji started.</p><p>“No way!” He heard the protest. “He’s so pale! I’ll worry all night if I don’t walk with him.” And then, footsteps approaching behind him.</p><p>Defeated, he resolved himself to ignore her until he could just get to his office, but she grabbed his arm and pulled it close to her chest, settling it between her breasts. He grimaced, faltering in his stride. Fuck.</p><p>His cock twitched and his pants and he cursed himself. What was he, a fucking teenager? He couldn’t handle the slightest of touches? Before she could question him, he resumed walking, faster than before.</p><p>“Levi, slow down! I don’t want you to rush yourself.” She said. He ignored her. “Levi?” She asked. “Levi!”</p><p>She pulled on his arm and stopped dead in the hall. He stopped and looked at her, exasperated. “<em>What</em>?” His voice was sharp, but she seemed to ignore it. She looked surprised and concerned as she looked over him.</p><p>“Don’t rush yourself.” She said, “You’re shaking and panting…” She pointed out. He had to close his eyes against the sudden embarrassment that hit him, as it usually manifested itself as anger. Then, he turned to face forward, and began to walk.</p><p>They made it back to his – their – office without incident. He opened the door and turned to her. “You can go now.” He said.</p><p>She stood there, puffing out one cheek and frowning. “Are you planning on doing work in there?”</p><p>His eyes practically rolled into his head. “Leave.” He said. She pouted some more and he closed the door in her face.</p><p>Finally alone, he looked down to asses the damage. He was <em>beyond</em> hard, cock throbbing so hard he thought it might fall off. He adjusted it in his pants, tucking it in a way that he hoped would conceal it for when he went to his room. Hopefully, not being around her would make it settle. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then another to make sure, leaning against his desk for a moment. This little… <em>whatever</em> of his had officially gotten out of hand, if he was popping full hard-ons from innocent hugs.</p><p>Just as he had managed to even out his breathing, the door creaked open. Of course, it was who he wanted to see the least. She closed the door behind her and he drew his brows together, wondering what god he’d pissed off to deserve this. When she walked towards him she stumbled a bit, and then he began to wonder if she’d leaned on him so heavily during their walk for his sake or hers. When she got closer, she stumbled, falling into him for the last step. He steadied her with his hands on her shoulders, but she pressed the length of her body against his.</p><p>“Oopsie!” She said. She looked up at him, smiling. There was something in her eyes, though, and he found himself unable to look away. He wanted her, so bad – and here she was, against him, lips so close…</p><p>Levi went to push her gently at the same time that she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His hands fell to his sides and he rolled his lips into his mouth, grabbing the edge of his desk as she leaned into him. He could feel her breath on his neck, and one of her legs nestled right between his thighs. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“Get out.” He said. It wasn’t as aggressive as usual, because he didn’t want her to leave. But if she didn’t go soon… “Leave.”</p><p>“Oh, hush.” She said, and when she giggled, he felt the vibrations through his whole body, and he grit his teeth to keep from making a noise, “I’m drunk. Gimme a hug.”</p><p>Slowly, he raised one arm to pat on her back. He’d hoped that was enough, but she just nestled further into him. He looked elsewhere, fingers digging into the wooden desk, until finally she pulled away. He wondered what had gotten into him – he was <em>beyond</em> horny, filled with a need that he didn’t know how to handle. It wasn’t as if he’d never been horny before, either – since he met her that feeling was plentiful, but this time, it was different. Primal. <em>Urgent</em>.</p><p>“Get the fuck out.” He tried again. She pouted up at him and he rolled his lips into his mouth, brows drawn into an expression so severe he was certain he looked constipated, “Hurry up. Go.” Levi leaned away from her and tried to convey annoyance. He regretted telling her that he didn’t dislike her, if it meant that she’d be this touchy. Especially now.</p><p>“Ah, you’re so mean, <em>Leeevi</em>.” She drawled his name in a way that made his eye twitch. “Hanji told me that you’re mean to people you like. Is that true?” She buried her face in his neck again, and when she spoke her lips brushed his skin.</p><p>He scoffed but didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure how to get her away from him without hurting her feelings – and it surprised him that he was even concerned about hurting her feelings. “I have to take a shit,” He lied, hoping that she’d accept it and go.</p><p>“No you don’t, you just wanna get rid of me, don’t you?” She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, and slurred, “You’re so cute, Captain, I just wanna-“</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, what a <em>pain</em>.” He pulled away when he saw her lean in, but she followed, and rubbed her nose against his. “Stop that.” He cursed the slight waver in his voice.</p><p>“Why’re you breathing so heavy?” She asked. She didn’t take her nose off his, and kept his face trapped between her hands. He found it difficult to resist the urge to grab her chin and kiss her, especially when she shifted her thigh and rubbed against his ever-present erection. She didn’t feel that? “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>He thought for a moment. He didn’t want to make her think he was upset with her, but he didn’t know how much longer he could sit still with her pressing every inch of herself against him. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? “You’re being more annoying than usual.” He said simply, voice a mask of disinterest. He was good at that.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She pulled away enough that he could see her frown. “I wanna make it up to you. You just seem so… sad.” Then, she shook her head, “Not sad. Just… closed off and ornery.” Her hands on his face pressed in, and his eye twitched in annoyance. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth and for a moment, he thought about it trailing up the side of his shaft, swirling around the head. He gripped the desk harder. “Who knew you had soft skin? Like a baby…” She caught her lower lip between her teeth, and he had to suppress a groan when she looked up at him through her lashes. God, even if she <em>did</em> suck his cock, he couldn’t imagine lasting longer than a minute. “I’ve always wanted to give you a hug like this, but I’m too scared to do it sober…” Her hands drifted to his hair, and she ran the pads of her fingers along his scalp in slow, small strokes. He went a little weak in the knees and cursed himself for thinking of something like that at a time like this. She was drunk, for fuck’s sake. Even if he wanted it to… “I just wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>“For <em>fuck’s</em> sake, don’t you see how fucking-“ He bit off the rest of his sentence, losing any patience he might’ve had in the first place. Was she trying to drive him crazy? How was he supposed to react to one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen saying that they wanted to make him ‘<em>feel good</em>’? He let out something akin to a growl when her hands balled into fists in his hair, just barely tugging, “I can’t even fucking think right with you doing this shit, dammit, get off of me.” She pouted and his dick throbbed, but she pulled away from him, taking a half step back.</p><p>“Your face is all red.” She observed, and he had the urge to roll his eyes so far that they got stuck. “And you’re holding your desk so tight your knuckles are white.”</p><p>“No shit, asshole,” He said, through gritted teeth, “Now <em>leave</em>.”  She swayed on her feet when she stood on her own, and the look in her eyes had him concerned about whether she’d make it to her room on her own. She took a long time to nod, and then whirled around and stumbled to the door. A fresh hell of annoyance and concern washed over him, “Wait.” He called.</p><p>She paused and leaned against the door. Levi hung his head in defeat and sighed heavily. “I’ll walk you.” He said. She perked up and smiled with her eyes closed. “Go. I’ll be there in a second.” She pulled the door open and exited, leaving it ajar behind her. As soon as she was out of sight, Levi readjusted himself in his pants, thanking whomever for him wearing pants dark enough to conceal the wet spot on the front. He took a moment to breathe deeply.</p><p>“<em>Leeevi</em>.” He heard her drawl from the hallway. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, but stood from his desk, and followed the sound of her voice. When he entered the hallway, he froze. “C’mon, I wanna lay down…”</p><p>“Wh-” Words escaped his grasp when he saw her, shirt halfway unbuttoned, bra in hand. He didn’t have it in him to argue, so instead, he just looked to the floor and gestured for her to walk, “Go. I don’t have all night.”</p><p>She started off, and he followed behind her a respectable distance. It was surprisingly difficult for him to focus on something other than her ass, and every time she stumbled over her own feet, he felt a sharp, biting guilt. The walk felt longer than he’d expected, likely because she had to steady herself on the wall with nearly every step, lest she lose her balance and fall head over heels to the ground. Levi would probably catch her before she fell on her face. Probably. Eventually, they made it to the barracks, and eventually again, to her room. She struggled to find the key to her door, and Levi watched in silence.</p><p>“I’m okay.” She said, sounding anything but, “You can go now.” She turned, sheepish, and smiled at him. Levi gave her a deadpan look.</p><p>“Open the door already.” She glanced at the door, then back at him, still smiling, still sheepish. “What’s the problem?” Levi tapped his foot impatiently, sincerely wanting to go somewhere private to take care of his problem, and then get some work done.</p><p>“I, uh…” She began, swallowing harshly, “I don’t know where my key is.”</p><p>This time, his eyes did roll back into his head. He heaved an especially heavy sigh, and waved for her to follow him a short ways down the hall. She did, silently. He pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door easily, gesturing for her to enter first with a nod. Thankfully, she complied without much fuss. He didn’t enter behind her, instead offering, “Sleep here. It better be clean before you leave or you’ll be in the stables till the next expedition.”</p><p>For all of a blissful second, he thought he’d gotten away with it. When he heard her protest of, “Wait!”, it crossed his mind that he should ignore it, close (and lock) the door, and be on his way. But something – either the power of his hard-on or the small, small part of him that felt bad for how he’d treated her today, made him pause. “Where are you gonna sleep?” She stepped up to him, fiddling with his collar, “And where’s your ascot?”</p><p>He knew that if he told her that he usually slept at his desk, she’d never let him leave. His hand reached up to cover hers with the intention of stopping her movements, “I’ll figure it out. Go to bed.” He backed away – or, he tried to, but she frowned and wouldn’t let go. Seeing where it was headed and tired beyond belief, he added, “What do you want from me?”</p><p>Maybe she sensed the exasperation in his voice, or maybe she saw the exhaustion in his face, because her voice was small and apologetic when she said, “You can take the bed and I’ll sleep in the chair. I don’t wanna-“ She hiccupped and then yawned, a disarmingly… <em>cute</em> sequence to him, “…be an inconvenience. Well, any more than I am usually, I guess.” His eyes inevitably drifted down to her blouse – she’d re-buttoned it partially, her bra discarded somewhere in his room, he assumed, as she no longer held it in hand. His tongue darted out to wet his lips when he noted, in the dim lighting, how her nipples were hard.</p><p>His pressing problem now firmly again in the forefront of his mind, Levi thought of ways to resolve their little conflict as quickly as possible. “You’re only an inconvenience when you ask too many questions. Go to bed.”</p><p>He should’ve figured she wouldn’t accept that, “Come on. It’s your bed, you deserve to sleep in it.” She smiled, “And no, I’m not gonna let this one go.” She tugged on his shirt and he stepped into the room, almost as though he was in a trance. When she closed the door behind him, he realized that his situation had only gotten worse – instead of being alone with her in his office, he was alone with her in a bedroom. Fuck.</p><p>She sat on the edge of his bed and bent down to pull off her shoes. Levi looked around his bedroom as he thought of ways to make a quick, permanent exit. Short of leaving wordlessly (which, he doubted he’d be able to do), he was drawing a blank. “Well? Come here!” She patted the bed next to her. Otherwise without direction, he complied. While he was undoing the ties to his shoes, she stood and began to take off her pants.</p><p>His mouth opened to scold her – maybe to let out a curse or something, anything, for propriety’s sake, but as he watched her hook her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and pull them down, just under the curve of her <em>perfect</em> ass, and then further… all words died in his throat.  </p><p>“Oh, shoot…” She turned to him, and if she noticed that his eyes were fixated on her backside, she gave no indication, “D’you have anything I could sleep in? Just a shirt’ll do.” She struggled to step out of her pants fully, and then struggled to pick them up without toppling over. Levi kept his eyes focused pointedly on his shoes.</p><p>“Yeah, bottom drawer.” He listened to the sounds of her shuffling over to the wardrobe, and tried not to visualize what she looked like, almost totally bare, just a few feet away from him. He usually didn’t wear anything different to sleep, and thus he felt no real need to change, like she did. His head turned to the sound of her settling into the chair on the far side of the room, and he gave her a plain look. “What are you doing? Get in the bed.” She tilted her head as she looked at him, confused.</p><p>“You want to sleep with me?” She asked. For a brief moment, Levi thought she’d caught him, and he felt heat travelling up his neck and into his cheeks. He didn’t respond for a long second, so she said, “In the same bed?” Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“No,” He responded, face a mask of indifference “I’ll take the chair.” Levi supposed that if he was in the chair, he could sneak out of the room once she’d fallen asleep. At least, that’s how he rationalized it in his mind.</p><p>She stood, and he saw just how little his shirt covered. She said something as she approached, but he was too wrapped up in watching her walk towards him to hear. It wasn’t until her hands on his shoulders began to push that he was brought back to the real world.</p><p>Maybe she was expecting more resistance when she pushed, because she fell over him when his back hit the mattress. “Oops!” She said, giggling. Levi stiffened underneath her, heart suddenly beating too hard in his chest. He was in full-blown fight-or-flight mode in seconds, but unlike when he was facing some kind of adversary, he was completely out of his depth.</p><p>“Cut it out.” He said, eyes wandering around the room, landing on anything but her. He was thankful she just wound up straddling him rather than sitting on him. For a long moment, she didn’t respond – nor did she move away from him. When he could no longer take the silence, his eyes found hers, only to see that she was looking right back at him, a peculiar expression on her face. His lips parted to make some offhand, snarky remark, but no sound came out.</p><p>She stared at him with half-lidded eyes, lower lip drawn between her teeth. It was definitely predatory, but when she realized that he was looking at her it softened into something mildly embarrassed as her cheeks got a gradual flush on them. She laid her full weight on him, burying her face in his neck. “…Sorry.” She muttered in his ear. Without thinking, his hands nearly went to her hips, but he caught himself at the last minute and fisted his hands in his sheets instead. Why was he <em>still</em> so…?</p><p> Levi let out a low groan, frustrated and guilty and done. “I’m trying – <em>shit</em> – I’m trying to be…” He searched for the words, not wanting to be too crude, but still wanting to get his point across, “I know that this is how you are around everyone but it’s driving <em>me</em> crazy.” He ignored the embarrassment that settled in his stomach, humiliation making his ears hot, “I need you to – it’s driving me crazy.” He finished there, fingers clenching and unclenching around his sheets as he waited for her reaction.</p><p>It felt like forever before she lifted her head, just enough to peer at him, “Driving you-?” She blinked down at him and his expression – brows drawn in, cheeks pink with shame, and a deliberate, almost shy refusal to meet her eye – and her eyes widened. “Oh.” Without much ado, she eased off of him and sat upright, next to him. Levi rose into a sitting position slowly, keeping his eyes on anything but her. He absently smoothed the creases he’d made, just to look busy.</p><p>Just when he thought he should make his exit; he felt a gentle hand on his thigh. Alarmed, his eyes met hers, only to see an apology written on her features, an expression that he shouldn’t have found <em>so</em> sexy, as she asked, “Is that why you wanted to leave the party?” He swallowed harshly when he noticed that her face was reddening and nodded, not trusting himself with words. She licked her lower lip and his eyes followed the movement. “I… um…” She breathed in deeply, as if she was preparing herself for something, “I can… do… <em>something</em>… about it.” Her hand trailed up his thigh lightly, but for a moment he paid it no mind. She kept her eyes locked with his, nervous, but determined. “If you want me to.”</p><p>Her hand brushed against his cock lightly, and he barely managed to bite back a needy whine – damn, he <em>liked</em> that. His eyes trailed down her body, to where his shirt was riding up enough to where her lower half was bare but for her underwear. She settled into a gentle up-and-down motion with her hand on his thigh, and Levi met her eyes again, “I just-” Fuck. He <em>wanted</em> her. Now. “…want you to go to sleep.” He lied. She leaned forward, closer to him, and he couldn’t will himself to lean away.</p><p>“Is that so?” Her voice had fallen an octave, into something like a purr, “…Then what’s this?” She grabbed his erection through his pants, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when he jumped at the contact. He stared at her, wide-eyed and a bit confused.</p><p>“Wha- I- What are you doing?” She stroked him through his pants and he tried to appear indifferent, “Didn’t you fucking hear me?” Instead of answering, she leaned in closer, like she was going to whisper something, and trailed her tongue along the outer shell of his ear. He dug his fingers back into the sheets, a shaky breath leaving him. “For fuck’s sake, I can’t win for losing.” He began to regret embarrassing himself a moment ago, mostly because he felt like he was going to embarrass himself again in a few minutes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She nipped at his earlobe and placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck as she spoke, “Don’t you want me?” He felt her fingers unbutton his pants and finally, <em>finally</em> got his wits about him when he heard the sound of his zipper. He pulled away, red-faced and out of breath and worse off than before he confessed. His cock twitched against her hand when she stopped stroking, and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. <em>Fuck</em>!</p><p>“It’s not about – even if – you <em>know</em> that I – stop… stop <em>teasing</em> me.” It was practically a growl by the time he found the words he was looking for. He fixed her with a glare as he spoke, indignant, “Just… go to sleep.” He was practically pleading with her at this point, “We’ll just pretend this didn’t happen in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m not teasing you.” Her hand slipped inside his pants and this time he couldn’t help the whine that left him, when her hand met his hot skin, “I want to taste you. Why don’t you believe me?” His brows drew upward and he looked around the room, unable to think when he looked at her.</p><p>“Fuck, wha…” He shook his head and swallowed harshly as she started a slow, <em>tight</em> pace, voice all rasp when he said, “Dammit, you <em>know</em> I can’t…” His hips pressed upward whenever she reached his tip, and he couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes. He was so… <em>desperate</em>, it was humiliating. It shouldn’t have been this easy to make him some undone. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he was completely at her mercy – from something as simple and embarrassingly juvenile as a handjob.  Levi grit his teeth as he realized just how quickly he was approaching orgasm, and held an internal debate on whether to get it over with as quickly as possible, or to drag it out so he could savor the moment. Meanwhile, [First] slid off of his bed and onto the floor in front of him, nestling herself between his legs. She blinked slowly up at him, a small grin on her lips as her free hand moved to unbutton her - his – shirt.</p><p>“Do you want me to suck your cock, Captain?” He very nearly came right then and there, honestly, and she quickened the pace of her strokes as she spoke, only making his thighs tense as he fought the compulsion to finish on her face, “Or would you prefer to fuck me?” He let out something like a mix between a curse and a groan, squeezing his eyes shut as she started to move even faster, “Maybe you’d like it if I fucked myself on top of you?” He had no clue she was this <em>filthy</em>, <em>fuck</em> he was so close… “Or maybe you just want to fuck my face?” She asked, giggling at the end. He felt is fingers and toes go numb, “What do you want me to do, <em>Levi</em>?” <em>God</em>, the way she <em>purred</em> his name, fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, <em>fu</em>-</p><p>All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Without a second thought, she took her hand off of him and stood, wide-eyed, as if snapped out of a trance. Levi swallowed a whimper at the loss of contact, bringing both hands to his hair and gripping, tightly. His cock twitched like it was confused, absolutely <em>dripping</em> precum onto his pants, and almost instantly he felt his balls begin to ache. He sat for a moment, heaving in shaky breaths as the most potent feeling of frustration he’d ever experienced washed over him. He was <em>so</em> close.</p><p>“…Should I answer it?” Her voice was a low whisper, and she swayed slightly side-to-side where she stood. Guilt washed over him once more, and he shook his head wordlessly, shoving the thought of finishing any time soon out of his mind. After he gathered himself for a moment more, he stood, biting his lower lip as he tucked his erection back into his pants and opening his door, just enough for him to exit without whomever it was on the other side being able to see into his room.</p><p>It was Hanji. He didn’t have it in him to be angry, only focused on getting this conversation over with so that he could return to his office and go to sleep. “What?” He kept his voice carefully neutral.</p><p>“Hey, d’you know where [First] went? She left her keys in my office.” If he wasn’t so familiar with her, he would never had guessed she was drunk. She wasn’t swaying and her gaze was mostly steady, but the flush in her cheeks and inconsistent hiccups she let out hinted otherwise.</p><p>“No, but I can get them to her in the morning.” He held his hand out for her to drop the keys into, and then turned back toward his room, but the scientist didn’t leave. “Is that all?” he asked.</p><p>She simply shook her head, a dopey grin coming across her face, “H-how did you like the tea?”</p><p>Levi blinked at her. “It was fine.” He put his hand on his doorknob, about ready to end the conversation if it was going to be dragged on to talk about something like tea. Her grin widened. “What?” He felt that he was going to regret wasting time asking, but it was clearly what she wanted from him.</p><p>“Did – haha - did it make you feel good?” Levi’s blank stare didn’t outwardly change, but he bristled at the comment. Subtly, he allowed his brow to crease just a touch more. “I heard about this root and wanted to see if it worked… and you seemed like the perfect subject to test it on.”</p><p>“Stop speaking in riddles.” He affixed her with a hard glare, a sneaking suspicion that he hoped wasn’t true making the anger he lacked before bubble in his chest. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Well…” Hanji put the tips of her index fingers together, giving him an apologetic look, “I might have put something in your tea to make you… a little more… open to the idea of… [First].” She saw his expression and quickly chimed in, “I-I mean I know you’re interested in her already, and she’s definitely into you too – and everyone is always saying how cute you guys would be together and-“</p><p>“Hanji.” His voice was sharp enough to cut through her rambling, prompting her to stop speaking, “I’m going to go back in my room. You’re going to go to bed. We’re never going to speak about this again. Understood?” He didn’t wait for her response, only turning the doorknob, entering, and practically slamming it shut behind him.</p><p>He saw [First] snuggled underneath his blankets, only the hair on her head sticking out from underneath as she curled in on herself. He sighed deeply, unsure if he was relieved that she was asleep, or disappointed that something he’d never get the change to experience again was definitively over.  He dreaded what would come tomorrow – undoubtedly an uncomfortable conversation (as she was so fond of those) at the very least, and at worst he’d be reported for sexual assault or something of the like.</p><p>And still, as he laced his boots back up and took in her sleeping form, a part of him couldn’t help but grow a bit more attached to her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos + Comments greatly appreciated and always seen</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>ALSO - I now take requests! A list of fandoms I write for is on my profile, but it's not comprehensive. Want me to write something? Comment on any of my works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>